


Kisses

by sam80853



Category: due South
Genre: First Time, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-31
Updated: 2006-10-31
Packaged: 2018-11-11 04:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam80853/pseuds/sam80853
Summary: How their first could happen and how it actually did happen.





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Kisses

## Kisses

  
by Sam80853  


Disclaimer: Not mine. No money made . yadayadayada

* * *

Kisses by sam80853  
  
Ray figures if he's ever going to kiss Fraser he would be mad as hell at him; downright furious because of some stupid shit Fraser had thrown at him. He wouldn't care about where he is - at the station or at home -, he would just grab Fraser by that white loop thing around his neck - lanyard, Ray - and push him against the nearest wall.   
  
There won't be a question about hitting or kissing Fraser because he had hit him once and nothing much had changed. Except that he had sworn to never hit Fraser again, ever. So, there wouldn't be a choice, like at all.   
  
He would pant with anger and despair, pressing Fraser against the wall, door, desk, whatever, one hand on Fraser's chest and one right beside his head on the wall.   
  
He would get right at it, no looking into Fraser's eyes or touching his face, or his hair - nothing that would stop his momentum. He would just press his lips to Fraser's, kiss him hard. He would not let go even if Fraser were going to fight him off. He expects Fraser to do that, at first. But he would keep kissing him until Fraser relaxes and kisses him back. Then, then he would touch Fraser's hair - silk and soft between his fingers - and angle Fraser's head to lick his way inside Fraser's mouth.  
  
~::~::~  
  
Kissing Ray would take some great preparation, Fraser figures. First he would take Ray home with him, to the Territories that is and acquaint him with his native land. Because once he kisses Ray, he could never let him go again.  
  
He would teach Ray how to survive on his own in the Territories - Ray doesn't like to be dependent on someone, Ray gets frustrated and pesky, and he wouldn't want their first kiss being a result of anger.  
  
Mobility is essential to Ray - his car wouldn't be much use in the Territories - and he would teach him how to handle a dog sledge. Ray would vibrate with joy, his eyes shining bright, and his face would be cold to Fraser's touch when he takes Ray into his cabin and in front of a fire.   
  
Then he would kiss Ray.   
  
He would take off Ray's hat and bury his hands in Ray's unruly hair, angling his head and just place his lips over Ray's in their first tender kiss.  
  
~::~::~  
  
Maybe Ray would kiss Fraser after watching too much Steve McQueen movies on TV. He would get all-aggressive, staring Fraser down with one glance.  
  
He would get that McQueen walk - all self-confident and knowing - and he would just close in on Fraser, slowly, backing Fraser against a wall or a door so Fraser couldn't escape.   
  
Then he would look Fraser in the eye, daring Fraser to fight him, to shove him away but Fraser wouldn't and he would hold Fraser's head between both of his hands and kiss him, hard.  
  
Fraser's lips would move under his when he kisses him greedily, hungrily. His hands in Fraser's hair, holding him close. And Fraser would open up to his tongue with a moan, inviting him in.  
  
~::~::~  
  
Fraser figures that one day he would be brave enough to speak about matters of the heart to Ray and kiss him.   
  
Perhaps he would resort to the English playwright William Shakespeare and Ray would actually listen to him when he's telling him about how he fell in love with him like Romeo did when he first saw his Juliet.  
  
A soft smile would be on Ray's lips when he tells him, slowly closing in on Ray, reaching for him to be his refuge, his love, his life.  
  
His hands would be in Ray's hair, petting him softly while his lips learn the shape of Ray's mouth. He would kiss him with growing hunger and Ray would kiss him back, urging him on, opening his mouth to him, and he would get lost in Ray.  
  
~::~::~  
  
Maybe Ray would kiss Fraser on one of their hockey nights - Canada would be going down of course and Fraser would fall asleep on Ray's couch, sitting right beside him, snoring softly.  
  
Fraser would be in casual clothes and relaxed in Ray's home, on his couch and he would look at Fraser, take in all the details he always wanted to know about Fraser's face but fears to look at when Fraser's awake and observant.  
  
He would look at Fraser's brows - which he constantly rubs at in his nervousness -, at the corner of Fraser's closed eyes with crinkles that only show when Fraser laughs, at that old but deep scar on his cheek, at Fraser's soft-looking lips which hide Fraser's maddening tongue.  
  
His hands would reach for Fraser on their own account, touching Fraser's cheeks and he would lean closer, breathing against Fraser's face, and just before he lowers his lips on Fraser's, Fraser would open his eyes and smile at him.  
  
They would kiss and he would finally learn about Fraser's wicked tongue.  
  
~::~::~  
  
It would happen in Ray's car, Fraser figures, after one of their long nights on a stake-out in front of the Consulate.  
  
Ray would be angry about wasted time, his fingers drumming an erratic rhythm on the steering wheel and he would be tired, not thinking clearly when he reaches for Ray and pulls him in for a harsh kiss, to taste Ray's restless energy, to feel alive through Ray.  
  
Their lips would meet and perhaps Ray would be surprised but refuse to separate anyway and they would keep on kissing until the car is filled with their moans, their hands in each other hair, their breathing heavy.  
  
Ray would pull back then but he would not take it, he would just grab for Ray again, lick his lips until Ray surrenders completely. ~::~::~  
  
When it finally does happen neither Fraser nor Ray had consciously thought about it or had planned for it to happen.  
  
Ray is just taking Fraser to the airport, facing a whole boring week without his partner by his side because Fraser has to go up North for something Canadian, and Fraser would rather take Ray with him to his homeland - even if it's just to Toronto and not nearly as interesting as the Northwest Territories.  
  
Fraser is just about to thank his friend for the hundredth time for taking care of Diefenbaker who's waiting patiently on the backseat for Fraser to finally leave the car so he can beg Ray for donuts when Ray suddenly leans in and kisses Fraser.  
  
Ray is shocked and so is Fraser but before Ray can pull back, Fraser recovers and buries his hands in Ray's hair, holding him close, and kissing right back.  
  
So their very first kiss is neither out of anger nor despair nor even before they had declared mutual feelings as Fraser would put it but because it seems natural to do so.  
  
They keep on kissing - exploring each other mouths and faces - until Diefenbaker whines in the backseat, reminding them that one occupant of this car has a plane to catch.  
  
"Fuck," Ray curses against Fraser's lips, "my timing sucks!"  
  
"Indeed, Ray," Fraser smiles regretfully. "One week," he sighs when he pulls back, touching Ray's cheek softly.  
  
"Yeah," Ray closes his eyes and leans in to kiss Fraser again before he finally lets go.  
  
The Beginning 

  
 

* * *

End Kisses by Sam80853 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story.   
Read posted comments. 

 


End file.
